


Pretty Rad

by rage_for_love



Series: Fem!Verse [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - No Band, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Genderswap, Kidfic, Marriage, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Time Skips, Twoshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_for_love/pseuds/rage_for_love
Summary: In which Frankie and Gee venture into the world of motherhood, which turns out to be a pretty rad experience.





	Pretty Rad

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some genderswap fluff.
> 
> (I had originally planned for this to be a oneshot; however, this is a good bit of writing, and chapter two will be posted later.)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: None

_**March** _

It was a normal evening for the Ways. Of course, for Gee and Frankie, 'normal' meant just finishing their dinner at ten PM, then proceeding to fall asleep in front of the TV on the couch. Things seemed to be going the way they usually did on the night that the subject first came up; the Thai takeout boxes had just been pushed to the side and the laugh track of some old sitcom was filling the room, contrasting with the blissful silence of the couple on the couch.

  
Frankie rarely felt as at peace as she did in that moment. After a long day of helping strangers at the music store, there was nothing better than crashing on the couch with her wife. It wasn't that she didn't love her job; it was just that it was fairly tiring to spend nine consecutive hours doing things such as heling to help a newbie find the perfect first guitar and making sure that some idiot didn't attempt to shoplift a whole bass (yes, that had happened before.) Besides, being home with Gee was better than anything.

  
At the moment, Frankie's head was resting in her wife's lap. She smiled up at the other woman, who was currently working away at something in her sketchbook, tongue poking out of the edge of her lips ever-so-slightly. She was always so beautiful when she was concentrating.

Not wanting to break her concentration, Frankie turned back to the television, her eyelids becoming heavy as she focused on the Friends rerun that was currently playing.

 

  
A while later, she felt something poke her side. "Hey."

  
One of Frankie's eyes opened. Gee hovered over her, no longer focusing on her sketchbook. Frankie's responded was a quiet hum and a sleepy grin. "Hi."

 Gee shook her head, wisps of dark hair brushing against her shoulder as she attempted to hide her smile. Even after three years of marriage, her wife's frequent displays of delirium when half-asleep never failed to amuse her. She gently cupped the other woman's cheek, smiling when she responded by gently nuzzling her hand. Perhaps she had spent a bit too much time with the dogs.

"Come on, hon," she coaxed.  "Let's go to bed."

"Mmm, sounds good." Frankie slowly rose from her spot on the couch, reaching for Gee's hand, which she happily provided. The pair walked to their bedroom in silence.

Frankie sighed upon collapsing in the bed, making quick work of getting herself comfortable once more. Gee settled beside her, grinning when she felt Frankie's arms wrap around her waist. "Love you," the shorter woman mumbled.

"Love you, too." She rolled onto her side, facing her. "Now sleep."

 

Frankie stuck her bottom lip out. "But you aren't sleeping."

"You know I don't sleep easily, babe." She leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Go on. You're tired."

  
"But I want to talk to you."

  
Even in the dark, it was obvious that Frankie was making puppy dog eyes. Of course, Gee had no choice to cave then.

  
"Fine," she groaned. She snuggled closer to the other woman. If Frankie was going to keep both of them awake, she at least wanted to benefit from her warmth. "What did you do today, then?"

  
"I helped a kid pick out his first guitar."

  
"Really? That's cool."

  
"Yeah. He was real excited. He liked me, too. He told me my lip ring was--" she paused to yawn, -- "pretty rad."

  
Gee giggled. "Pretty rad, huh?"

  
"Yeah." Frankie's voice was getting quieter by the second, making it extremely obvious that she was fighting sleep. "Pretty rad." She shifted ever so slightly, her head now resting on Gee's shoulder.  "And what did you do today?"

  
"I finished my first sketch of a piece I've been wanting to work on."

  
"That's great. Makes me proud."

  
There was a moment of silence between the two of them. After a while, Gee assumed Frankie had fallen asleep.

  
Her assumption was disproven, however, when she inevitably spoke again. Of course. "Hey, Gee?"

  
"Yeah?"

"Is something bothering you?"

  
Gee bit her lip, happy that the two of them weren't face-to-face at the moment. Frankie could read her like an open book. "Why would you think that?"

  
"You don't have trouble sleeping unless you're thinking hard about something. So I figured..."

  
"Nothing's wrong."

  
There was another pause, though it didn't take nearly as long for Frankie to break the silence again. "You swear?"

  
"I promise." Gee sat up, adjusting her pillow. "Now go to sleep."

  
"Gee, please just tell me."

  
She sighed. It obviously wasn't working. She might as well bite the bullet now.

 She rolled over to meet Frankie's eyes, wide and concerned despite the sleep clouding them. "Please tell me you aren't dying."

  
Gee quickly shook her head. Of course Frankie immediately assumed the worst. "Jesus, honey, no."

  
"Oh. What is it, then?" the other woman asked, as if impending death was the only logical explanation for someone losing sleep.

  
Gee took a deep breath, preparing herself. When it was time to exhale, she let it slip out. "You ever think about having kids?" There.

  
Frankie's expression softened as she visibly relaxed, a smile slowly forming on her face. "Yeah, I do," she said. "How about you?"

  
"Yeah. Especially recently." She reached for her wife's hand, stomach fluttering when she felt her strong, tattooed fingers intertwine with hers. It was amazing how fluttery she still felt holding her hand, as if they were still just two confused teenagers. "I've been thinking," she continued, "that we might be ready."

In that moment, Frankie's eyes were so bright, they practically glowed in the dark. Without warning, she pulled Gee closer, planting a loving kiss against her lips.

 

  
Gee felt herself melt then, limbs going weak as she kissed back, feeling as if she could relax for the first time in days.

  
When they finally pulled away, they were both short of breath, but joyful, not bothering to leave each other's arms. "So," Gee panted. "What do you think?"

  
Frankie grinned, resting her forehead against Gee's. "I think it's a great idea," she said. "Under one condition."

  
"What?"

  
"We can't let the kid harass Sweet Pea."

 

Gee laughed. "Of course. No letting the kid harass Sweet Pea. Got it."

 

_**April** _

  
The waiting room was cold and quiet, the atmosphere seeming anything but comfortable in result. Of course, this caused Frankie and Gee's nerves to spike, but Frankie was trying desperately not to let that show, especially since it was her wife that really had something to worry about.

  
She gently nudged the older woman, who was busying herself by picking at her fingernails, not even trying to make it look like she was reading the magazine in her lap. Gee quickly turned to face her, eyes wide with anxiety.

  
"You alright?" Frankie asked.

  
"Fine." The corners of Gee's lips twitched as she attempted to create the illusion of an easy smile. "A little dizzy, but okay."

  
Frankie rested her hands on her wife's shoulders, rubbing slow circles in an effort to relieve the obvious nervous tension built up within her. "Try to relax," she said. "Our chances are better if you aren't having a panic attack."

  
"What if it doesn't work?" Gee worried aloud, ignoring Frankie's reassurance. "What if I do something wrong? What if they want us to try again?" She tensed up again, and Frankie could hear the pain in her voice. "We can't try again, Frankie. It costs so much money."

  
"Baby, calm down." Frankie moved her hands from Gee's shoulders to her hair. She knew for a fact that Gee loved for her to play with her hair; it was like a security blanket of sorts. As always, it worked like a charm, some of her nervousness seeming to dissolve as she began to run her fingers through the soft black strands. She leaned into Frankie's hands as she offered her words of comfort. "They do their best to make sure it works. They do as much as they can to increase the chance that we'll have a baby. Sweetie, look at me." Gee peered lazily over her shoulder, eyes heavy-lidded.

  
Frankie leaned over and kissed her cheek. "We can do this. We're going to do this."

  
"God, I love you," Gee sighed, leaning against the other woman.

  
"And I love you," Frankie replied. "You're pretty rad, Gina Way."  
                                                                           - - - - - - - - - - - -

Afterwards, Frankie drove Gee home, holding her hand as they made their way back. Gee was obviously exhausted despite her nerves. Her eyes stayed closed the whole ride over. Frankie made a note of making sure she made her comfortable when they got home.

  
When they reached the house, she helped her inside. Sweet Pea followed them to the bedroom, curling up next to Gee as soon as she was settled, watching obliviously as Frankie propped her wife's feet up on a stack of pillows. "Don't judge," Frankie chastised the small dog. "You're lucky you don't have to do this in order to procreate."

  
Once the pillows were arranged to her liking, she walked over to the head of the bed, focusing her gaze on Gee, who now had her face buried in Sweet Pea's mess of gray fur.

 

"I'm going to make myself some lunch," Frankie told her. "Want anything?"

 

  
"Mmmm... a grilled cheese sandwich sounds good," she replied.

  
"Grilled cheese. Got it." She bent over to press a kiss to her forehead before making her way to the kitchen.  
A few minutes later, she returned with two sandwiches and a hot cup of tea for Gee, who accepted the meal with an appreciative nod.

  
After they ate, the couple laid together, enjoying each other's company to the soundtrack of Sweet Pea's quiet snores.  Suddenly, Gee broke the silence.

  
"How am I supposed to wait two weeks?"

 "Sleep, Gee."

  
 That was exactly what she did.

 

  ** _May_ **

 

They were completing their regular dinner and TV routine when Gee suddenly let the news slip. "I'm late."

  
Upon hearing this, Frankie immediately tore her eyes away from the television. "What do you mean?" she asked.

  
Gee rolled her eyes. "My period, you idiot. It's late."

  
"Holy hell. Do you think--"

  
"I don't know," she interrupted. "I mean, of course that was my first thought, but..." She shook her head. "It's probably nothing. I might be a little late every month, really. I mean, there's no chance of me getting pregnant by accident, and I'm perfectly healthy, so there's no reason for me to track my cycle, right?"

  
"Gee," Frankie said, her tone serious as she clicked the power button on the remote. "How late are you?"

  
She gnawed at her lip, thinking. "A week and a half, I think." She sighed. "The thing is, I actually took a test."

  
"My god, what?" Frankie stared at her with unblinking hazel eyes. "What did it say?"

  
"I don't know."

  
Frankie's jaw dropped. "What do you mean, you don't know?"

  
Gee groaned, burying her head in her hands. "I threw it away before I could see." She continued to speak, making sure Frankie couldn't respond to her utter stupidity. "I went to the drugstore and bought one, then took it in the bathroom. But once it was time to look, I chickened out. I just wrapped it in toilet paper and threw it in the trash. I was so scared, and I... I couldn't do it without you."

  
Frankie's eyes flashed with sympathy.

  
"And then I got on the floor and threw up," Gee finished.

  
Frankie raised her eyebrows. "You threw up?"

  
"Nerves," Gee replied.

  
"Gina," Frankie began. "We have to go get a test. Like, right now."

  
"But it's late," she protested.

  
"CVS is open 24/7," Frankie responded. She stood up, making her way across the kitchen in search of her keys. "So come on."

  
With the feeling of a million metal butterflies raging in the pit of her stomach, Gee followed her.  
                                                      - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
They drove to their local pharmacy, Frankie making the trek in to buy the test due to Gee's fear that someone might recognize her from earlier if she went in. Once they had the box that contained the fate of their future, they rushed home, Frankie zealously pushing the speed limit.

 Once they were home, Frankie thoroughly read the instructions that came in the box, (which Gee deemed unnecessary, stating that "all I have to do is pee on a stick. How could I possibly mess that up?") and set up the timer that came with it, which looked suspiciously like the one they used in the kitchen. Once the deed was done, they sat and waited.

  
Gee sat in a pretzel on the floor, biting her thumbnail. "I'm so scared. What if it's negative? I bet it'll be negative. Oh God, Frankie, I've failed you."

  
"You haven't failed anything." Frankie wrapped her arm around her. "Stop freaking out. We don't even know yet."  
"I'm not even sure I want to know," she continued. "Why do we have to pay to get pregnant, anyway? Most people don't. I swear, Frankie, money is the root of all evil..."

  
After five minutes of listening to her wife tearfully ramble, Frankie finally heard the chime of the timer. "Looks like time's up." She turned to Gee. "Do you wanna--"

  
"I can't." She shook her head. "You look at it. I'm too scared."

  
"Okay, then." She stood up and headed into the bathroom. "Relax."

  
Gee scoffed. "Like hell."

  
Frankie smirked, walking over to the test in the small bowl on the counter. Slowly, she picked up the white plastic strip, examining the space in the middle, only to find a blue plus sign staring back at her.

  
Her hand started to shake as she referred back to the instructions. No way.

  
A smile spreading across her face, she opened the bathroom door and approached her wife.  She sat down beside Gee and handed the strip over to her. "Look."

  
The other woman stared down at the test with a look of disbelief. "Are you sure? I mean, we just got one. Maybe I need to take another. You know, false positives and all--" She stood up and started to pace as she began to trail off again, talking about driving back to get another test -- or two, two was good, --  or maybe go see if the other one was still in the trash at the pharmacy, because surely she had to be the only woman who took a pregnancy test in the third stall of the CVS women's bathroom that day, right?

  
After a while, Frankie stopped her. "Hush." She smiled, standing up and wrapping her arms around her wife. "Gee," she said, her head resting on her shoulder. "We're having a baby."

  
Of course, once the news set in, Gee started crying. Frankie couldn't blame her; her own eyes were a bit misty. She didn't mind having Gee cry into her shirt at all, though. All she felt in that moment was joy, -- she was having a baby with the woman that she loved more than anything. In that moment, standing outside of the bathroom and holding her wife while she cried seemed like the best thing Frankie had ever done.

"We did it," she mumbled into Gee's hair as she held her tight. "I told you we could, and we did." She smiled. "We did it. We're okay."

"Pretty rad," Gee replied.

Frankie couldn't help but laugh, because those two words sounded so ridiculous between sobs and shaky breaths, and yet, they seemed oddly fitting.

"Yeah," she said. "Pretty rad."

  _ **J**_ _ **une**_

Over the next couple of weeks, Frankie could swear she did more reading than she had done in her entire life. Whenever she had any free time at all, she found herself Googling things that somehow related to caring for her pregnant wife. By the second week of June, she knew all about the milestones of the first trimester, and that the baby was the size of a blueberry, and, most importantly, what Gee was supposed to be eating. As soon as she got home from work, she was preparing a healthy dinner. There was no more Thai takeout, or late night drives to the drive-thru after a long day. At first, Gee thought this was sweet, but after a while, it started to get irritating, especially considering that with every day that passed, her cravings for foods she had only eaten a handful of times grew stronger.

  
Finally, she ended up making her thoughts known. "Frankie," she said. "It's really nice that you're concerned about what I'm eating, and I'm sure the baby appreciates it, but right now I think the kid really, really wants sour candy."

  
Of course, once she heard that, Frankie was quick to attend to driving Gee to the grocery store. Once there, the two of them gave each other free rein of the candy aisle. By the time they left, their arms were overflowing with bags of sugary foods. By the end of the night, their tongues were numb from the copious amounts of Sour Patch Kids they had consumed.

  
"You know," Gee said, one hand on her belly as the other rummaged through a bag of gummies, "you're a pretty rad mom already, Francine Iero, if I do say so myself."

  
Frankie smiled. "I try."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are encouraged!


End file.
